samandcatseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Goomer
Gieux Merr, better known as "Goomer", is a recurring character in Sam & Cat. He is portrayed by Zoran Korach. Biography 'Background' Goomer is a bit of a strange character. Although his ID reads that he is 27 years old from Louisiana, he acts like someone much younger. He has a job as an MMA fighter, and despite his childish nature, he is fairly good at it. He beat the undefeated champion, John Zakappa when he insulted Dice's hair in #GoomerSitting. He seems to have trouble keeping management, as he allowed Dice to be his manager. Personality He is very dim-witted, even more so than Cat, forgetful and easily confused. Despite that, he is extremely nice and protective of the people he loves, such as his mother and Dice. Relationships 'Dice Corleone ' (Best Friend) Goomer is good friends with Dice, who is also his fighting manager. In #MommaGoomer it is implied Goomer is Dice's best friend. Dice starts managing Goomer in #NewGoat. In #OscarTheOuch, Goomer gets mad at Dice for "cheating" on him by thinking that Dice was training another fighter but forgives him when Dice gives him a $9 watch. 'Sam Puckett' (Good Friend) Goomer is good friends with Sam. 'Cat Valentine' (Good Friend) ''' Goomer is good friends with Cat and they both share the same catchphrase, "Kay Kay". Mrs. Merr '''(Adoptive Mother) Mrs. Merr is Goomer's adoptive mother. It is shown in #MommaGoomer that she has not always thought much of him and his potential. Quotes Coming Soon.... Trivia *His nickname is a simplification of his real name, Gieux Merr. *Goomer says his last manager quit because the manager told him he was too stupid to be managed. *He may have a fondness for fudge, as he wanted to be called Uncle Fudge when he pretended to be Sam and Cat's uncle. *He thinks that Murf the goat is a dog. Coincidentally, Dice also owns a dog. *He thinks that when he enters and leaves, he says, "Come in." *It has been shown in an exclusive look of #GoomerSitting that Goomer takes various medications and Cat distributes them to him. *It's possible his dim nature is a result of an injury while in a fight. *He's only allowed to eat healthy food before a fight. *Goomer takes medicine that is supposed to go on his tongue but was mistakenly put in his eyes by Cat in #GoomerSitting. *In #GoomerSitting Goomer is afraid of the robots at Bots. *It is shown that Goomer is very close to Dice. *He says "kay kay" like Cat used to. *He may be lactose intolerant, because Dice said "He's not supposed to drink milk!". *It is revealed in #MommaGoomer that he was adopted after his mom's dog ran away. *His father is French so he was named Gieux despite the fact Gieux isn't a French or real name at all. *He thinks Sam's last name is "Pickle". *His last name sounds like Murf, who was introduced in the same episode. *It is revealed in #MommaGoomer that when something bad is going to happen that worries Goomer, it affects his fighting and he can't fight as well as he usually does. *Goomer may be good with animals as he caught a bird with his bare hands (which is very hard to do) in #GoomerSitting. *Goomer is the only adult that Sam and Cat have babysat. *In #RevengeOfTheBritBrats, Goomer says something smart; he suggests that maybe it was Gwen and Ruby who made them enemies by tricking them. Strangely enough, he never met them before. In fact, he wasn't involved in #TheBritBrats, he displayed knowledge of the events from their first appearance. Gallery Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Goomer Category:Sam & Cat Category:Male Characters